Magic Seed
- Baby = - Equestria Girls = }} |}} Magic Seed is one of the future mane six leaders of the My Little Pony series in NaruIchi97's Universe. He is the first non-creator-incarnated OC from NaruIchi97 himself, as well as the son of Twilight Sparkle and Applejack, as inspired by Rei-Moonveil's Twijack OC Son. Bios Anthro Bunraku Pre-The Next Era In the series finale of the continuation to the original as AppleSpark Redemption. Twilight Sparkle, while having many months of pregnancy with him (which he is unnamed until her labor day) and during a battle with Terra Blaze, He helps her mother while being in her womb by Magic and his own strength and many moves, making himself a fighter for a future generation. Later, after her labor time, safe and sound, he came out of her womb, making him a male, and looking beautiful like a baby, then when Twilight saw the baby, her own son, while Princess Cadance and Fluttershy had their children out of the womb, She names him, Magic Seed. Months later, Applejack and Twilight became a family along with their baby colt child, and lived a happy life. When they're informed about Rarity and Spike's wedding, Seed wants his mom Twilight Sparkle to sleep with him and her husband, and then when they decided to get some sleep with Seed for tomorrow's wedding, Seed's first words were both "Mama Twi" and "Dada Jack", marking a happy cute ending to the Anthro Bunraku series as a whole. The Next: Future Genesis In Future Genesis taking place 14 years later after the events of the Anthro Bunraku Series, he is 14-years-old and collaborated as a student with Twilight Sparkle, her mother, which now took Princess Celestia's place as Princess of Equestria after Celestia's sacrifice and ascension into goddess alongside Fausticorn, However, he got into a special assignment by her mother, with an assistant, this time, it ain't a dragon, but another unicorn pony known as Twinkle Star. He is also visiting Sweet Apple Acres to see his father, Applejack, his aunts Fluttershy and Apple Bloom, his uncle Big Macintosh, and his cousin, Big Mac and Fluttershy's daughter, Sweet Cider, where he is taught how to buck apples, magic or no magic. Twilight considered her only son as the chosen one for a new era of the Elements of Harmony. The Next Series 3 years later, He is now 18-years-old, and he remains himself in Ponyville, in a place where his mother used to live in 20 years ago, known as the Golden Oaks Library, with her assistant and now friend, Twinkle Star. Spirit Brony High Seed was the princess/principal's biological's son and a student at Jasperger High School Academy. He was signed up by his mother, Twilight Sparkle to be at the same class as Ivanna's. After Crystal Fear tries to destroy the academy, Seed teams up with Ivanna and meets Seed's friends and forming a new resistance called the Pony Alicor-knights Incorporated living the legacy to the former Spirit Brony Resistance. Relationships *Twilight Sparkle - Mother *Applejack - Father (AB/SBH) *Ivanna - Friend * Apple Bloom - Aunt * Big Macintosh - Uncle * Fluttershy - Aunt * Shining Armor - Uncle * Princess Cadence - Aunt Voice Actor & Portrayal *Live Action Portrayal: Jeremy Shada (All Stars DX Cameo) *English VA: **Johnny Yong Bosch **Tara Strong Kid/Baby **Brad Swaile (Jaegermeisters 2) *Japanese VA: **Yoshitsugu Matsuoka **Hiro Shimono (Spirit Brony High) **Aki Toyosaki Kid/Baby **Ken Takeuchi (Jaegermeisters 2) ** Daisuke Sakaguchi (Human Ponidox Continuum Shift NeoWave) *Spanish VA: **Bruno Coronel **Isabel Martinon Kid Category:Characters Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Future Children of Harmony Category:Male Category:Unicorn Category:AppleSpark Family Category:Future Mane Ten